Dans le froid de l'hiver
by OkisakiLucy
Summary: Petit One shot court et tout mignon sur notre héros Harry Potter. Ce One shot est un boy love.
**Bonjour chers lecteur/lectrice je vous présente mon tout premier écrit en espèrent qui vous plais.**

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient a J.K Rowling.

 **Raiting:** K+

Dans le froid de l'hiver seul un ange peut te réchauffer.

Toute cette histoire débuta lors de l'hiver de ma sixième année a poudlard.

Je me promenais dans le parc près du lac, qui avait gelé, tout était recouvert de blanc, je trouvais se paysage magnifique, j'ai toujours aimer l'hiver même si je déteste ces fêtes de fin d'année. Je l'ai trouve ennuyante et très superficiel sauf celle que je passe avec les Weasley, mais je n'ai plus le cœur de passer les fêtes avec eux en ce moment je me sens comme exclue. Quelque chose attira mon attention Draco était sous le saule pleureur près du lac. Je m'avançais alors vers lui tout doucement et silencieusement pour lui faire peur, quand je glissais et tomba en arrière. Je senti quelqu'un me secouer puis dire mon nom plusieurs fois. Ma tête me faisais mal , je m'efforçais néanmoins d'ouvrir les yeux, ma vision était flou et je vis

-Un ange.

-Potter je sais que je suis canon mais fantasme pas, je suis trop bien pour toi et tu m'écoute oui?

-…

-Dis quelque choses ?

-Quelque chose

-Potter je sais que tes pas intelligent mais tu pourrai faire un effort même si c'est beaucoup te demander.

-Malefoy tu pourrais me lâché et te reculer.

-C'est Malefoy maintenant plus mon ange?

Je pris une belle teinte rouge. Draco me regarda avec un de ses irrésistible sourire en coin. Il se recula un peu puis se leva et me tendit la main, je la pris et me leva.

\- Tu n'est pas un ange, tu es et tu restera un Malefoy, roi des serpentard et futur petit magemort.

Draco qui avait l'habitude d'avoir toujours un visage impassible, avait l'air blesser et triste. Il parti sans un mot de plus. J'ai blesser Draco mais mes pique n'étaient pas plus virulentes que d'habitude.

Le 25 décembre

Dans la tour d'astronomie Harry était assis sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je dois lui dire se que je ressent avant de prend ma décision le 1 janvier je devrait choisir mon camp soit la lumière, soit les ténèbres que je suis disposer a servi depuis que je suis né. Tout se jouera sur sa réponse, si il pouvait répondre a mes sentiment je serai le plus heureux mais au contraire si sa réponse est négative je serais comme pense que la mort serai préférable que de servir se soit disant '' Maître des ténèbres''.

Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule me retourna et vis Draco. Il avait l'air gêné et on aurait dit qui voulais me parler alors que depuis le lac il n'a fait que m'ignorer ou quand il ne le faisait pas il m'insultai, je ne sais se que je préfère.

\- Potter je peut te parler

-Vas-y mais dit le vite j'ai pas de temps a perdre.

\- Voila...Hmm comment dire...Euh

\- Malefoy toi qui a d'habitude un vocabulaire varier, tu ne trouve pas tes mots et après c 'est moi l'inculte.

\- Très drôle Potter je suis sérieux. Si tu pouvais me promettre de ne dire a personne se que je vais te dire.

Je hochai simplement de la tête. Draco avait un air si sérieux sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'il était en cours. Ses lèvre légèrement pincé, les sourcils froncer.

-Je ne vais pas suivre les traces de mon père, je ne deviendrais pas un mangemort.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me raconte sa, comme si j 'en vais quelque chose a faire. Qui me dit que sais pas un piège pour gagner ma cofinance pour après allé le dire a TON maître?

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait choisir la lumière et non les ténèbres.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Car je ...Je t'aime

5 ans plus trad dans la tour d'astronomie

-Harry a quoi pense tu?

-A l'hiver de notre sixième année et a ta déclaration.

Je vis que Draco avait les joue qui avait rougis, il était si sexy comme sa.

-Alors on est nostalgique moi je me souvient surtout quand toi tu a répondu a mes sentiment.

Je rougis en repensant a se souvenir, Draco lui avait un grand sourire. Je fissionnais et pas que a cause de se souvenir, après tout on était en hiver. Dans cet tour ou tout avait commencer.

-Je t'avais dit que tu aurai froid avec juste un pull.

-Passe moi...

Draco venait de m'enlacer. Sa langue jouant dans mon cou.

-Mon ange je... On peut nous voir...Mmm... C'est pas en m'enlevant...

-Ta froid il faut bien que je te réchauffe

Fin

 **Merci d'avoir lu mon travail.**

 **Laissez moi des commentaires pour que je m'améliore.**

 **Bisous a une prochaine fois .**


End file.
